Shop
In the shop you can buy Items, Ships, and Cargo. Using the Shop The shop can only be accessed when you are docked at an island. It can be accessed via this button: (Fig 1) Once you press this button circled in red, you will see another interface (Fig 2). This image shows the shopping interface when opened on the "Buy Items" tabs. If you wish to learn more about items, visit this page. Note that items cannot be stacked. Other than the cannon and fishing rod, you can only keep one item at a time. To buy an item, just press the blue button on the right of the item. If you have bought it, the button will contain a text labelled "Equipped. In Fig. 3, the tab has been changed to the "Buy Ships" tab. For more information on ships, visit the ships page. The type of ships you can buy differs depending on which island you are on. You can only buy one ship at a time. If you buy a ship, you will become a Kaptain, and automatically leave your current krew. If you join a krew, you will lose your current ship without getting back any money. To buy a ship, just press the blue "Buy" button in the same row as the ship that you desire. To scroll down, you can use the grey scroller on the right of the pop-up window. In Fig. 4, the tab has been changed to the "Buy Goods" tab. For more information on ships, visit the goods page. Goods are how you trade. The price differences between each island is how you make profits from trading (see goods page above). To sell, you must: 1) Have goods in your ship's cargo hold that you bought. 2) Slide the grey "0" button to the right. The changing number on the button represents how many groups of the cargo you are selling (Note: each group is comprised of the number beside the word cargo, in the case of coffee "8 cargo". So how much cargo space it takes up is this number multiplied by the number on the button under Quantity. The number on the grey button is how many such groups you will sell. 3) Once you have confirmed the number, press the green button to sell. To buy, you must: 1) Have sufficient money to buy and have sufficient cargo space on your ship for the goods you wish to buy. 2) Slide the grey button again. The same principles from selling apply here. The number at the end of the slider represents how much you can possibly buy, either depending on how much money you have or how much cargo space you have, whichever allows less goods to be bought. 3) Once you have decided how much you want to buy, press the green button to buy the quantity you have selected. The cargo that you have bought will now be seen on the left, at the selling section.